Love Bluffer
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Megatron had dumped Starscream as he hated him. Starscream refused to be his second in command once again. But Skywarp and Thundercracker planned something as they'll be getting normal once again.


**Love Bluffer  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of Starscream/Megatron. Whatever, Enjoy!!**

**Admitter: English is my second language. Don't tell me that my English is so bad.**

* * *

There were two flying vehicle arrive at the Decepticon base, transformed into the robot mode. Megatron and Starscream. They were walking along the cave into the one lab. There, Megatron looked over the monitor while Starscream stood beside him.  
"Why are you standing there? Do you have any work to do?" asked Megatron.  
"Nothing unless watching you," said Starscream.  
"And do you have any intention else to me?"  
"Of course I am...."  
That makes Megatron hitted Starscream suddenly and targetted his cannon to his second in command. The seeker looked nervous.  
"I know what do you think right now.." said Megatron, smirked.  
"Say, what do you think about me, Megatron," said the seeker.  
That makes the tyrant placed away his cannon from the seeker. Starscream woke up and attacked him suddenly.  
"How dare you did this to your own leader, Starscream!!" scolded Megatron.  
"You need to listen here, Megatron! What's your motive to appoint me as your second in command. and what am I got right now??"  
Nothing that he thought unless.... he lefted the scene as he thought that anythnig that he got was a vain.  
"You can go away from me, but you need to remember, I'll make sure you'll regret of this, Starscream!!" scodled Megatron.  
"And what more?"  
"As I've appointed you as my second in command, you're looked nothing in my sight. So, you need to get out from here,"  
"But what else that you can do more without me, Megatron? Nothing!!!"  
As the seeker ran away from Megatron, the tyrant grabed his hand from behind, forced him to do something.  
"Let me go, Megatron! I hate you!!" the seeker screamed.  
"You need to let me to talk to you, Starscream! I have something to tell you!" said Megatron.  
"I guees that you want to dump me, Megatron!"  
The seeker shot toward the tyrant with his blaster, then he walked away from him.  
"You need to know that I'm very hate you, Starscream! I hate you!!" screamed Megatron.

Then, Starscream stopped his walk at one side of the base, he was so tired. Then, something followed him from behind.... He looked over the scene and....  
"Get your plate out from my sight, Megatron!!" Starscream was ready with his blaster but...  
"Hey, are you mad to shoot your own clones?"  
"Who's talking there?"  
Actually, Skywarp and Thundercracker were coming over the scene.  
"What was happen to you?" asked Skywarp.  
"Huh... what the bad scene..." sighed Starscream.  
"I know it! He is very happy with Megatron out there, right?" said Thundercracker.  
That makes the seeker targetted his blaster toward Thundercracker. Skywarp ran toward him.  
"Hey! Hey! He doesn't shoot you!" said the arrogant seeker.  
"I want to tell you," said Starscream.

(real version in Malay)  
_Kenapa bah kau berubah...  
kenapa bah  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...  
kenapa bah_

(Translated in English)  
_Why do you changed  
Why, bro?  
Why do you changed  
Why, bro?_

"What do you say?" asked Skywarp.  
"Megatron dumped me as his second in command," said Starscream.  
"Just forget him. That's all," said Thundercracker.  
"I can't until I take a revenge to him,"

(real version in Malay)  
_Hello...  
kenapa kau tak jawab telefon  
dah berlepuh jari menekan nombor  
sama lepas berkali kali ku cuba  
Ku sangka kau betul...  
betul jatuh cinta bodoh sungguh  
untuk terus percaya  
habis madu sepah dibuang sahaja_

(Translated in English)  
_Helo  
Why you don't answer the call  
I'm so tired of pressed the number  
like a previous, I've tried many times  
I think I was right  
true, fall in love, what such a fool  
for keep believing  
"The exhausted honey makes its rod thrown out at all"._

That make Starscream ran away from his clones, get after Megatron. Skywarp and Thundercracker ran after the seeker as they're want to stop him from keep attacking Megatron.  
"Megatron!!" Starscream came over the scene.  
"What do you want else, Starscream??" asked Megatron.  
The seeker continued to pounce the tyrant and punched him but the clones stopped him.  
"Stop that!!" screamed Skywarp.  
"Let me to finish this damn bot, Skywarp! This is not your business!" said Starscream.  
"What do you mean, Starscream??" scolded Megatron.

(real version in Malay)  
_Cinta ku bukannya jenis pakai buang  
biar lah lebih dari sehari  
apakah kau sangka ku cinta segera  
sakitnya hati dipermain  
Cinta ku bukannya jenis pakai buang  
tidak mungkin hanya sementara  
apakah kau sangka ku cinta segera  
bayangkan la apa ku rasa_

(Translated in English)  
_My love is not such a disposable  
Let it more than a day  
Are you think I were an instant love  
My heart is hurt due to you  
My love is not such a disposable  
It can't be it was a while  
Are you think I were an instant love  
Imagine what am I feel_

"Enough, Megatron! I don't want to hear much words from you anymore! You've dumped me and you pretedned to not know about it," scolded Starscream.  
"Skywarp! Thundercracker! Take this slag out from me right now!!" Megatron gave an order to the seeker's clones.  
Both of them took Starscream away from the scene.  
"Listen here, Megatron! It's not over yet! Just wait and see!"  
"I think Megatron is very mad of him," sighed Skywarp.  
"Just ignore him, as we need to take this slag out from him," said Thundercracker.  
"Who is 'slag' right here? Who?" scolded Starscream.  
"Me.. Megatron..." said Skywarp.  
"Megatron....."

(real version in Malay)  
_Kenapa bah kau berubah...  
kenapa bah  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...  
kenapa bah_

(Translated in English)  
_Why do you changed  
Why, bro?  
Why do you changed  
Why, bro?_

"I'll take a revenge to you, Megatron. As you hate me so much....." Starscream was keeping his dream to 'destroy' Megatron......

(real version in Malay)  
_Baru saja kenal kau muncul semula  
mengatakan kau sudah berubah  
pujuk rayu sampaikan runtuh ke lutut  
hampir hampir ku mengalah untuk memberi kita peluang kedua  
tapi kini ku lebih arif untuk percaya janji lelaki..  
yeaahyeaahh_

(Translated in English)  
_We've been know and you're appeared  
said that you've changed a lot  
and begging until you fall down  
I'm almost surrender to give us a second chance  
but now I'm more careful to keep believing guys' swear  
yeah...yeah....._

"Starscream?" said Megatron.  
"Oh, no! Megatron! We're dead!" screamed Skywarp.  
"What more, Megatron? You hate me, right?" asked Starscream.  
"Not now," Megatron smirked as he want to apologize to the seeker.  
"No way!"  
"But I've one more thing that I need your help right now, Starscream,"  
"No! You think it is so easy for me to keep believing you, Megatron,"  
"But why don't you to say that I was kidding...."  
Starscream shot the tyrant, He fell down on the ground.  
"You're such a damn heartless Decepticon, Megatron!!" said Starscream, then he walked away from the scene. But he had been injured by Megatron as he had been shot with his cannon.

(real version in Malay)  
_Cinta ku bukannya jenis pakai buang  
biar lah lebih dari sehari  
apakah kau sangka ku cinta segera  
sakitnya hati dipermain  
Cinta ku bukannya jenis pakai buang  
tidak mungkin hanya sementara  
apakah kau sangka ku cinta segera  
bayangkan la apa ku rasa_

(Translated in English)  
_My love is not such a disposable  
Let it more than a day  
Are you think I were an instant love  
My heart is hurt due to you  
My love is not such a disposable  
It can't be it was a while  
Are you think I were an instant love  
Imagine what am I feel_

Then, both of the Decepticons were fighting as they're looking too much to attack their own member. Skywarp and Thundercrakcer looked over them at all.  
"Do we want to help them?" asked Skywarp.  
"What? Are you want to get those damn blast of them?" asked Thundercracker.

"Starscream, can you stop what do you do right now?" scolded Megatron.  
"No until I finished you," said Starscream, then he choked his tyrant but he had been attacked by Megatron thus they're keep fighting.  
"I want you to stop!!"  
"No!!"

(real version in Malay)  
_Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Jangan..  
jangan...  
jangan permainkan cintaku_

(Translated in English)  
_Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Don't...  
Don't...  
Don't playing a fool with my love...._

Then, Starscream attacked Megatron thus he almost fainted. That makes him laughed and he was very satisfied with his action to take a revenge to him.  
"Starscream!!!" Megatron attacked him thus make them keep fighting.  
"Listen here, Megatron! My love is not such a..." scolded Starscream.  
"Such a what?  
"You cannot playing a fool with me, I'm your SECOND IN COMMAND!!"  
"Hey! You should to knee down to me. I'm your LEADER!!"

(real version in Malay)  
_Cinta ku bukannya jenis pakai buang  
biar lah lebih dari sehari  
apakah kau sangka ku cinta segera  
sakitnya hati dipermain  
Cinta ku bukannya jenis pakai buang  
tidak mungkin hanya sementara  
apakah kau sangka ku cinta segera  
bayangkan la apa ku rasa  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah..  
Kenapa bah kau berubah...kenapa bah.._

(Translated in English)  
_My love is not such a disposable  
Let it more than a day  
Are you think I were an instant love  
My heart is hurt due to you  
My love is not such a disposable  
It can't be it was a while  
Are you think I were an instant love  
Imagine what am I feel  
Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Why do you changed Why, bro?  
Why do you changed Why, bro?_

"Enough to talk with the heartless Decepticon like you, Megatron," said Starscream then he placed his blaster toward him and started to shoot him but Skywarp and Thundercracker stopped him.  
"Please stop! We can discuss it later," said Skywarp.  
Starscream hissed "Luckily my clones are here. If don't, I think you're die right here," then he leave Megatron, followed by Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Now, do you have any else that you want to do after this?" asked Thundercracker.  
"To Megatron?" asked Starscream.  
"Yeah..." said Skywarp.  
"He don't ask you, Skywarp!" said Thundercracker.  
All of them muted for a while.

"But.... I have one more plan.... to make sure Megatron will be mine...." Starscream was ready for his next plan.

**Soundtrack: _Pakai buang_ (disposable) by Stacy**

* * *

At the next day....

Starscream was keep after something. Skywarp and Thundercracker were looking after him.  
"What are you doing?" asked Skywarp.  
"This is my business! Don't trying to inteferent this scene!!" scolded Starscream.  
"But I want to ask you, do you planning something to..."  
"You're right,"  
"Huh?"  
"I said, I'm ready to take a revenge to Megatron,"

Starscream walked away from the coward seeker. He wanted to tell of something.  
"Megatron appointed me as his second in command as you think ,right? Actually, I begged him for being his second in command as I want to give him a lesson that his power is not everything!"  
"So, he don't choose you but you..."  
"Yeah, I forced him for appoint me as his second in command. As I held that job to me, I've did the best to him as I gave him a best service to him as he want the Decepticon became a most scary team in the universe!!!"  
"I am so.."  
"What? You're afraid I take over his place? Of course I am! I want to take over his place as the leader of the Decepticon!!"  
Starscream laughed loudly. That make Skywarp scared. Thundercracker walked toward him and hidden him into somewhere else.  
"Do you think that Starscream is really mad?" asked Thundercrakcer.  
"So, what are we want to do?" asked Skywarp.  
"What are we waiting for? Just leave him!"  
"What are you talknig for, Thundercracker? You want to leave me??" scolded Starscream.  
The seekers clones cancelled their plan to leave him.  
"Now, I want to show him... that I am a really leader of the Decepticon....."  
"If don't?" asked Skywarp.  
"At least, I can be his second in command once again,"  
"But how?"

That night.....

Megatron looked over the outside of the base, he thought he wanted to get Starscream back as his second in command but..... as he thought of what he done to him make him thinking twice.

"I think you need to knee down to me as I'm ready to get you down, Megatron!"  
"Starscream?"  
"Yeah, who else behind you unless your ex- second in command that you dumped?"  
Then, Megatron targetted his cannon to the seeker as the seeker shot him many times. That make their fight became more fiery. Skywarp and Thundercracker rushed there to stop that fight but Starscream shot them as he want both of them not to inteferent that fight.

"Remember, Megatron...." said Starscream. "I never forgive you as you dumped me!"

(real version in Malay)  
_Telahku korbankan segalanya  
Hanya untuk membahagiakanmu  
Ku relakan jiwa dan ragaku  
Adakah ini balasannya  
Usah kau fikir  
Ku Kan hanyut dalam khayalanmu  
Aku bukan yang kau sangka_

(Translated in English)  
_I've sacrificed of everything  
only for keep you happy  
I let my own body and soul  
and is this what you've done?  
please not you to think  
I'll drown in your imagination  
I'm not as you think_

"You think that I want to take you back? Keep dreaming, Starscream!!" Megatron took out his swords and started attacking Starscream. The seeker flown up and shot him a few times. The seeker's clones ran from the scene, hiding in somewhere.  
"How much long that we need to stay here?" asked Skywarp.  
"I don't know, maybe for a long time," said Thundercracker.  
"I don't care about this but I want you to take me back as your assistant, Megatron!" scolded Starscream.  
"Back out your word, Starscream!" screamed Megatron.

(real version in Malay)  
_Kau pendusta  
Yang cuba musnahkan dunia cintaku  
Ku tak ingin memilikimu  
Insan yang tak pernah punya perasaan  
Kau simpankanlah segala tujuanmu_

(Translated in English)  
_you're such a bluffer  
for trying to ruin my love world  
I don't want to own you  
what the fellingless bot are you  
Just you to keep all of your intention_

Megatron fell on the ground as the seeker shot him right to his chestplate. Then, the seeker targetted his blaster to him but....

He had been attacked by the tyrant. Their fight started once again.

"Remember, Starscream," said Megatron. "I never believe you as you're always betrayed me,"

(real version in Malay)  
_Sekian lama ku curiga  
Segala tingkah lakumu dulu  
Hakikatnya kau tak pernah menyintaiku  
Aku bukan insan tak berakal  
Usah kau fikir  
Ku Kan hanyut dalam khayalanmu  
Aku bukan yang kau sangka_

(Translated in English)  
_As long as I'm really doubt  
of all of your behaviour  
Actually, you don't love me  
I'm not such a brainless bot  
please not you to think  
I'll drown in your imagination  
I'm not as you think_

"So, you say that I'm always betrayed you, Megatron! That's not fair!!!" Starscream looked very mad, shot Megatron but that makes Megatron fell down again otherwise he rushed toward the seeker, hitting him.

"Now, I'm really know what do you intent to me, Starscream," said Megatron, smirked, targetted his cannon to the seeker. "Today you die..."

(real version in Malay)  
_Kau pendusta  
Yang cuba musnahkan dunia cintaku  
Ku tak ingin memilikimu  
Insan yang tak pernah punya perasaan  
Kau simpankanlah segala tujuanmu_

(Translated in English)  
_you're such a bluffer  
for trying to ruin my love world  
I don't want to own you  
what the fellingless bot are you  
Just you to keep all of your intention_

"How dare you said like that to me, Megatron!!!" Starscream woke up then attacked him a few times until the tyrant looked weaker, then their fight stopped a while......

when Starscream walked away from Megatron.

"Why are you looking like that, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"I don't know... but I want to take a revenge to you, Megatron." said Starscream.  
"I know that you're give up to me, right?"

(real version in Malay)  
_Kau pendusta  
Yang cuba musnahkan dunia cintaku  
Ku tak ingin memilikimu  
Insan yang tak pernah punya perasaan  
Kau simpankanlah segala tujuanmu  
Kau Pendusta..._

(Translated in English)  
_you're such a bluffer  
for trying to ruin my love world  
I don't want to own you  
what the fellingless bot are you  
Just you to keep all of your intention  
you're such a bluffer_

"I'll never give up to the leader like you, Megatron!!!" Starscream ran toward him and hitted him. Every shoot from his blaster make the tyrant looked unable to attack him anymore.  
"How dare you did this to me..." sighed Megatron.  
"Listen here, Megatron! I don't want to hurt you but I want to give you a lesson, I'll never be a good second in command in your side if you're intented to dump me," said Starscream.

Then, Starscream leave the scene, Megatron was alone there. Skywarp and Thundercracker ran after him.

**Soundtrack: _Pendusta cinta_ (love bluffer) by Rem (Ha, this is not an English band named Rem, okay?)**

* * *

At the next day.....  
Skywarp and Thundercracker were in somewhere, discussing of something.  
"How are we need to do for get those Decepticons into normal?" asked Skywarp.  
"That's so easy! We just to persuade them so they can get their good relationship." said Thundercracker.  
"But... is that working?"  
"Just ask for me! I can do almost everything!"

Then, Skywarp given one task from Thundercracker to persuade Starscream while Thundercracker given a task to persuade Megatron.

Go to Skywarp and Starscream.....  
"I have something to tell you..." said Skywarp.  
"Just get out from here, Skywarp! I don't want to hear anything about Megatron anymore," scolded Starscream.  
"But.... it's so important,"  
"Just get out!!"

Go to Thundercracker and Megatron....  
"Master, I have something to tell you that..." said Thundercracker.  
"I don't want to hear anything about that traitor, Thundercracker!" scolded Megatron.  
That make the arrogant seeker thought twice before. "But it's not about that traitor but...."  
"But what?"  
"I have something to tell you,"

(real version in Malay)  
_Hai sahabatku, jangan pernah  
Merebahkan kesalahanmu  
Pada semua yang kau anggap  
Merebut kekasih hatimu  
Mencuri pasangan jiwamu_

(Translated in English)  
_Hi, my friend, don't never to  
lay of your offence  
for all that you assumed  
take over your lover  
to steal of your partner_

"You think I'm of what, huh?" scolded Megatron.  
"But that's what I want to tell you for..." said Thundercracker.

Back to the coward seeker and the original seeker.....  
"I don't want to hear anything about Megatron! Never! NEVER! NEVER!" said Starscream.

(real version in Malay)  
_Dan sesungguhnya bila kamu  
Kehilangan cinta sejatimu  
Itu semua karna kamu  
Tak sungguh-sungguh pelihara  
Dan menjaga cinta matimu_

(Translated in English)  
_And in conclusion if you  
lost of your true love  
This is all of you  
Not intently take care of  
and keep after your dead love_

"Can you recover your love that you've been hurted previously?" asked Skywarp.  
"You say what?" asked Starscream.  
"Some bot will help you to recover your heart. Maybe he can help you for this,"  
"I hope that nothing will happen to me,"

Back to the tyrant and the arrogant seeker.  
"You say that some bot will heal me?" asked Megatron.  
"And he want to replace that traitor as your second in command. It's so easy for me!" said Thundercracker.  
"But I don't want to appoint you,"  
"Okay, but I'll find the best so he can be with you,"  
"Prove it, not just to talk it,"  
"I'll do the best,"

(real version in Malay)  
_Cinta mati  
harus dijaga sampai mati  
Jangan sampai ke lain hati  
Nanti jadinya patah hati  
Hati-hati menjaga hati  
Mata hati_

(Translated in English)  
_Dead love  
must be kept until you die  
Don't let it into the other heart  
Or It'll be clashed  
Be careful of keep your heart  
The eye of the heart_

Skywarp was so excited of Thundercracker's plan. Starscream attracted of his word thus he agreed of what did Skywarp said.  
"Okay, Skywarp. Tell me what is your way to recover me," said Starscream.  
"But I hope you not be mad with me after this," said Skywarp.  
"Why are you saying like that? Nothing will happen to me, you remember?"  
Both of them walked away from the scene, ready for their plan.

(real version in Malay)  
_Dan sesungguhnya bila kamu  
Kehilangan cinta sejatimu  
Itu semua karna kamu  
Tak sungguh-sungguh pelihara  
Dan menjaga cinta matimu_

(Translated in English)  
_And in conclusion if you  
lost of your true love  
This is all of you  
Not intently take care of  
and keep after your dead love_

Meanwhile, Thundercracker was looking over something.  
'What are you looking for?" asked Megatron.  
"That surprise will make you proud of me, I promise," said Thundercracker.  
"Are you sure that surprise make me proud of you?"  
"Of course I am!"

(real version in Malay)  
_Cinta mati  
harus dijaga sampai mati  
Jangan sampai ke lain hati  
Nanti jadinya patah hati  
Hati-hati menjaga hati  
Mata hati  
Cinta mati  
harus dijaga sampai mati  
Jangan sampai ke lain hati  
Nanti jadinya patah hati  
Hati-hati menjaga hati  
Mata hati_

(Translated in English)  
_Dead love  
must be kept until you die  
Don't let it into the other heart  
Or It'll be clashed  
Be careful of keep your heart  
The eye of the heart  
Dead love  
must be kept until you die  
Don't let it into the other heart  
Or It'll be clashed  
Be careful of keep your heart  
The eye of the heart_

And then, Skywarp was arrive there.  
"Skywarp? Is that will replace the traitor in my side?" scolded Megatron.  
"Err... I..." Skywarp became scared.  
"Actually, not Skywarp become your second in command. but somebot behind him...." said Thundercracker.  
"But who is him?" asked Megatron.  
'It make me scared..." sighed Skywarp.  
"Just be calm, idiot!" scolded Thundercracker.

(real version in Malay)  
_Cinta mati  
harus dijaga sampai mati  
Jangan sampai ke lain hati  
Nanti jadinya patah hati  
Hati-hati menjaga hati  
Mata hati_

(Translated in English)  
_Dead love  
must be kept until you die  
Don't let it into the other heart  
Or It'll be clashed  
Be careful of keep your heart  
The eye of the heart_

And then...... there was some sound from outside became louder. That make Megatron felt so excited to know who will be his next second in command... until.....

"Starscream?" Megatron shocked.  
"Yeah, who else?" asked Starscream.

Megatron fainted on the scene. Skywarp ran toward the seeker as he afraid that he will hit him after he wake up.  
"Will Megatron hit you after this?" asked Skywarp.  
"Don't worry, clones," said Starscream. "Megatron is really excited due to me appointed as his second in command once again."

**Soundtrack: _Cinta mati_ (dead love) by Mulan Jameela**

A few hours later....  
Megatron woke up. Starscream was beside him.  
"What was happen to me?" asked Megatron.  
"I've been appointed as your second in command once again, Megatron," said Starscream.  
"You say what?"  
"I say, I become your second in command once again, you understand?"

That make Megatron woke up ,grabbed him and kissed him. Starscream struggled himself for being released.

Meanwhile, Skywarp and Thundercracker were looking over them,  
"Would we want to let them at all?" asked Skywarp.  
"Of course! And we've something that we need to do after this," said Thundercracker.

_(Wait for BAD ROMANCE to know what happen next)_

The End

Moral Value: Find it yourself. I'm tired of this.

**I think this is a bad story of Starscream/Megs ever right? Whatever, Enjoy!!!**


End file.
